For the good of the company
by megangirl97
Summary: When Vince finds out Joe and Colby have been secretly dating he orders them to stay away from each other in fear of it making his company looking bad. Later Colby fights with Joe about it and the two of them break up. With their current WWE storyline always having them attacking each other both physically and verbally will they be able to find each other again. M for Language M/M
1. Chapter 1: How did he find out?

**Notes: Hunter is not the COO but just another wrestler while Vince is in control of everything**

**My characters so far are; Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Triple H, Vince McMahon and Randy Orton**

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 1: How did he find out?**

"You can't be serious?" Colby nearly shouted. "You can tell us what to do in the ring but not out here. You can't just order us to stay away from each other."

"I can't afford anything ruining this company." Vince says. "You two are always together and sooner or later someone is going to take notice. From now on you two won't room together and if I catch you sneaking around it won't result in your suspension but your termination." Vince looks directly at Colby. "Do I make myself clear?"

Joe bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying what he wanted to say. Instead he just nodded his head and got to his feet. "Is that all?" He growled out.

Vince could hear the anger in his voice so he just waved them away.

**...**

"This is bullshit!" Colby yelled as they entered the hallway of the arena. They had just finished taping smack down and wanted nothing more then to just leave but Vince caught them before they did. "He can't make me stop seeing you, I don't care if he is the fucking boss." He looked over at his boyfriend when he didn't get any kind of response. "Joe, are you going to say something?" Joe still didn't answer so he grabbed his arm stopping him. "Joe I'm talking to you here!"

Joe sighed and looked down at Colby. "There's nothing to say Colby, just do what he says because neither of us can afford to get suspended right now."

"God is being a giant ass baby face that important to you?" Colby says. "Because with me getting hate mail everyday I'm so happy that you're getting everything you've wanted." He starts to walk off but Joe grabs his arm.

"I never wanted this." Joe says. "To be honest I always thought they'd turn Jon, not you. You think I liked teaming with that big kiss ass Cena, half the time I can't stand to hear his freaking voice. I care about Jon and you know that I love you but we're all getting solo pushes now, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"You're the only thing I've wanted since NXT." Colby says.

Joe noticed a few other wrestlers getting interviewed and he stepped back. "Colby?"

Colby turned and saw the cameras. "I don't want to walk away from our relationship Joe." He slowly turns back to Joe. "Do you?" Joe lowered his head and that was all the answer he needed. "Okay." His fingers reached around his neck and latched on to the dog tags Joe had gave him. He yanked the chain off his neck and dropped it in front of the Samoan before walking away.

Joe looked up to see Colby walking away from him. Every inch of his body wanted to go after him but he didn't move. He watched Colby until he disappeared from his sight before he knelt down and picked up the dog chains. Suddenly a had was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Vince smiling down at him.

"Good choice." Vince says. "Now get to the hotel and get some sleep because we've got big plans for you."

**...**

Colby couldn't believe what had just happened between him and Joe. He was back at the hotel they were staying at for the night waiting for his room key. After finally retrieving it he snatched up his bag and headed for the elevators but when he got to his room on the tenth floor he noticed that the light was on. After sliding his key in the lock he pushed open the door just in time to see Randy exiting the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Great."

"Hey it wasn't my idea." Randy says when Colby comes in and closes the door. "Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the ring Vince thought we should room together as well."

"Well this keeps getting better and better." Colby walked over to the spare bed and dropped his bag on it. Sitting and facing away from Randy he buried his face in his hands, he couldn't stop thinking about Joe.

**...**

**Later** **that** **night**

When Joe finally got to his hotel room all he wanted to do was sleep but with Colby on his mind he found it hard too. He decided to take a shower, hoping that would help but once again he couldn't rid his mind if Colby. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his dark hair hanging over his eyes. He doesn't even finch when someone knocks on the door. "I'm alright Jon, be out in a sec." He dried off, got dressed and left the bathroom.

Jon hadn't spoken to Joe since they left the arena but he knew something was wrong. "What's going on Joe?"

Joe wrapped the towel around his neck and sat across from Jon on his own bed. "Colby and I broke up."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Somehow Vince found out about our relationship and said if we were ever found out it would ruin his company." Joe says.

Jon sat back. "Tell me you didn't?"

"I didn't have a choice." Joe says. "He said that if he caught us sneaking around it wouldn't result in our suspension but our termination."

Jon nodded. "And what did Colby say?"

Joe shook his head. "That he didn't want our relationship to end and neither did I but I didn't say anything. I just stood there as Colby walked out of my life." He rubbed his face. "Fuck, how did he even find out about us? Colby and I were always careful when we were together."

"You know Vince?" Jon says getting to his feet. "He has eyes and cameras everywhere."

"In the hotel rooms we stayed in!" Joe yelled. "We never did anything unless we were in a hotel room. Private, somewhere where no one could see us. No one else knew about our relationship Jon, no one but...you."

"What?" Jon says, anger beginning to built in his chest. "You think I was the one who ratted you out? Anybody could have noticed the way you two acted around each other other in the ring. How protective you were of him and how you favored him. I've seen the looks you give each other during our matches, I hear the whispers of 'I love you's'. There are fucking cameras and microphones everywhere, you don't think one of them picked up on it."

"Jon?" Joe starts to say.

"No fuck you Joe!" Jon yelled. "I would never do something like that to you and Colby! Especially not for this fucked up company! After everything we've been through you still don't trust me, after everything we've been through?"

"Alright." Joe says getting to his feet and grabbing Jon's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Jon wiped his face and looked away from his friend. "I need some air." He snatched his lighter and a pack of cigarettes before walking outside onto the balcony.

Joe sat back on the bed as he watched his friend light up a cigarette. He wanted to believe that Jon didn't have anything to do with this but he was the only other person who knew besides Colby and he would never say anything behind Joe's back like that. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to find out who, no matter what our how long it took he was going to find out who ratted him out.

**oooooooooo**

**Notes: Until next time:-) :-) Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing to do with you

**Notes: Raw, Smackdown and Main event are the only shows that occur in my story. No WWE tours, NXT or live events will take place unless it's a PPV.**

**Oooooooooo**

**Chapter 2: Nothing to do with you**

As soon as Joe opened the door to their hotel room Colby was attacking his lips. After closing and locking the door he wrapped his arms around Colby's waist, pulling him closer. He paused briefly as the back of his legs hit the bed but Colby pushed him down and climbed on top of him, Once Colby laid on top of him there were attacking each others mouths again. He moaned when Colby broke the kiss and lift up his shirt. Hands and lips were tracing down his stomach, then just like that those soft hands and lips were gone. "Colby?" He whispered. When he opened his eyes Colby was no longer there. He sat up. "Colby, where are you?" He called out but there was nothing but darkness and silence. He ran his hands over his face, "Colby come back!" He yelled. "I'm sorry!" Then he heard a voice calling his name, one that didn't belong to Colby but...

**...**

Joe's eyes shot open and he came face to face with Jon. "Jon?"

"You okay?" Jon asked. "You were calling for Colby."

Joe shifted onto his back and sighed. "Yeah I'm alright," When Jon walked away from him he reached up and touched his lips. He could still feel Colby's soft lips on his own. "Fuck." He cocked his head to look at the clock and it read ten after nine. Since they were suppose to be leaving at ten thirty he decided to get up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stayed there, thinking about Colby when Jon walked back into the room. "Hey Jon, about last night I'm-"

"You don't have to apologise Joe." Jon says. "But I meant what I said, I swear that I didn't have anything to do with this."

"I believe you." Joe says. "I was just upset about how it all went down with me and Colby."

"So why don't you go and talk to him?" Jon says putting on his shoes.

"I can't." Replied Joe. "We're not suppose to have any kind of conversation with each other unless it's in the ring and with him watching us like a hawk I don't see that ever happening. Besides, I doubt he wants to talk to me anyway." He reached up and grabbed Seth's dog chains in his hands. "He hates me now and I don't blame him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jon.

"Because I didn't fight for us like he didn't." Says Joe. "I just let him walk away, he didn't even look back so that should tell you something." He picked up his gym bag and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to go jump in the showers."

**...**

After Colby was finished packing he followed Randy out of the hotel and to the parking lot where a bus was waiting to take them to the airport. Raw was two days away and he wasn't looking forward to see Joe again. He was sitting in the back when he saw Joe and Jon enter the bus. Jon saw him first and waved but Joe didn't and he was relieved that he didn't see him. When they got to the airport Colby put his hood on and exited the bus to get on the plane. He was glad that the ride to Cleveland Ohio wasn't going to a full one. He sat near the middle of the plane and Randy once again sat next to him. Joe and Jon sat a few seats behind him on the other side. John, The Watts, Triple H and a handful of other wrestlers were scattered around. Feeling eyes on him he turned his head and found Randy staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Look I know we've never really talked before but whenever I was around you before you couldn't stop talking. You haven't said a word since we left the hotel, are you alright?" He didn't know much about Colby but he could easily tell that he was upset.

"Fine." Colby lied. He put his hood over his head and put headphone in his ears, turning the volume up as much as he could.

**...**

Joe couldn't stop looking at Colby who sat a few seats ahead of him on the other side. He could see that Colby had his head back and his eyes were assumably closed. He looked over at Jon who was staring out the window. He knew that he shouldn't but he just has to make sure Colby was okay so he pulled out his phone and sent him a text, just asking if he was okay. He watched as Colby retrieved his phone seconds before he shoved it back in his pocket. He sighed and sent him another text' come on Colby I just want to make sure that you're okay, will you please talk to me' This time Colby ignored him completely. "Damn it."

Jon turned his head. "You alright?"

Joe sighed and looked to Jon. "Yeah I'm alright, hey can you do me a favor after the plane takes off?"

Jon shrugged. "Sure."

**...**

After fifteen minutes in the air Colby was on the verge of sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Jon smiling down at him. "What?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jon asked not looking at Randy who was staring at him.

"Fine." Colby unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Jon to the back of the plane. When he passed Joe he kept his head straight ahead but he knew that he was watching him. "If this is about Joe I really don't want to talk about it."

"Will you just hear him out?" Jon asked. "He just wants to make sure that you're okay."

"How the hell would you be if someone you loved walked out on you?" Colby says. "He didn't even fight for our relationship Jon, like he didn't even care about it."

"You know that's not true Colby." Jon says. "All he talks about is you and it's not all his faut. Vince is messed up for what he made you guys do. It shouldn't matter if you're gay, you and Joe are crazy talented and don't deserve this."

"Well there's nothing to do about it now." Colby says. Joe has made it perfectly clear to me that he's not going to change his mind. So let him have all the glory and successes that he wants. Just tell him that I'm not going to be there when it's all gone." He looked back towards the front and saw Randy waving for him to come back. "You don't have to be the messenger here Jon, I know you're trying to help but I don't want anything to do with Joe unless it's in the ring for our storyline, I got to go."

"Colby?" Jon starts but he gets no response so he just heads back to his seat next to Joe by the window.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"He told me not to be the messenger and that he wants nothing to do with you unless it's in the ring." Jon says. "I'm sorry man."

Joe sighed and looked back to Colby. "What do I do now."

"Just give him some time alone alright." Jon says. "Maybe once he has that it will be easier to talk to him, he's just upset now."

**...**

"What is it?" Colby asked when he got back to his seat.

"Hunter just came back here asking about you and why you were talking to Jon." Randy says. "He asked me if it had anything to do with Joe."

"What did you tell him?" Colby asked.

"That it was about something for Raw Monday and it had nothing to do with Joe." Randy sits back in his seat. "Did something happen between you and Joe, is that why you're not talking to him?" When Colby started to reach for his headphones he stopped him. "Come on I won't say anything to anyone."

"I know because I'm not telling you anything." Colby put his headphones in, leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He wanted to forget that Joe ever walked into his life but it was hard when there always close by each other. Opening his eyes he looked over at Randy who was now facing away from him. He turned his head and looked back at Joe who was staring back at him, his eyes telling him that he was sorry. He turned back around and his eyes immediately coming in contact with Hunter who was standing at the front of the plane, arms folded. They stared at each other a few seconds before Hunter walked back to his seat, he couldn't help but winder what that was all about.

**...**

Joe was watching Hunter as well, wondering what that was all about. Could Hunter be the one who told Vince about his relationship with Colby. Hunter was always trying to kiss up to the boss for more TV time so it made since but all those accusations still got him wondering who found out first.

**...**

**Notes**: **Hope** **you've** **enjoyed**, **until** **next** **time**. **Next** **chapter** **should** **be** **up** **some** **time** **after** **Raw** **this** **Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't be without you

**Chapter 3: Can't be without you**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**After smackdown 6-20-14**

Colby was packing up to leave when there was a knock on the door. He turned around just in time to see Jon and Joe walk in, he frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if you needed a ride back to the hotel." Jon says.

"That's alright, I'm going to catch a ride back with Randy." Colby says going back to his bag.

"Randy left about fifteen minutes ago with a few others." Jon says. "Apparently he didn't want to go back to the hotel just yet."

Colby groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I'll just rent a car, call a cab or walk back."

"Come on Colby." Joe says. "Just let us give you a ride, it won't kill you."

Colby paused before looking back at his former tag team partners. "After that we go our separate ways." He threw his bag over his shoulders and headed out first. When they got in the halls he noticed that Jon was heading in the opposite direction. "Jon, where are you going?"

"Oh I just realized that I had to talk to Vince about something." Jon says still backing away. "Don't worry Joe will give you a ride and I'll just meet you guys back at the hotel." With that he walked off.

Colby just stared down the hall before looking over at Joe who smiled. "Great."

Joe frowned but followed Colby down the arena halls and out of the building. The ride back to the hotel was dead silent as Joe kept his eyes on the road while Colby sat in the back seat. He hated the fact that Colby wouldn't talk to him, let alone sit next to him.

When they got to the hotel Colby should have went his own way but instead he followed Joe to the front desk. Since they're rooms were on the same floor they shared an elevator, even though he knew he shouldn't. They exited the elevator and he started to walk pass Joe who just located his room when a hand reached out and grabbed his hand. "Joe?' He starts.

"Come on Colby." Joe says. "Will you just talk to me for a minute."

Colby turned to face Joe and sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean what if someone sees us?"

"Right now I really don't care." Colby says. "I can't handle not seeing or talking to and I miss us. Five minutes Colby that's all I'm asking for, please."

Colby looked down at Joe's hand before looking down the halls. "Five minutes." When Joe let go of his hand he walked into the room. Joe soon followed, not knowing that someone watching them the entire time.

**...**

Colby removed his bag and sat on one of the beds while Joe sat across from him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Joe ran his sweaty palms on his jeans. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry all this got so fucked up. I'm sorry for not fighting for you and our relationship. I'm sorry for ever letting you walk out of my life. Colby you are everything to me and I've missed you like hell the past few days."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Colby says. "As much as I hate to say it you were right. If our relationship were to ever get exposed it would ruin our professional lives and with you so close to the top I don't want anything to ruin it for you. I want you to have everything Joe, even if that means us never seeing each other again."

"Well I don't want that." Joe says. "Now that I've had a small taste of what my life would be like without you I don't want any of it, I'd rather have you Colby and if Vince doesn't like that well he can shove his head in his own ass." He moved from the bed and knelt on the floor between Colby's legs. "You the only thing I need in this life Colby and I want to spend the rest of it with you. Who cares that we're both men, love is love and I'm in love with you."

Colby shook his head and reached down for his gym bag. "I shouldn't be here." He moved out of Joe's embrace and headed for the door but just as he opened it Joe quickly closed it.

Joe turned Colby around and placed his hands on his waist. "Please don't leave me again Colby because you have no ides how much I need you." His arms slid around Colby's waist and he rested his head on his shoulder. "Don't leave me." He whispered.

Colby couldn't says anything, he couldn't move as Joe's arms gripped him like life depended on it. He knew that he shouldn't be here but that didn't stop his arms from circling Joe's neck, pulling their bodies closer. They stood there holding each other for what felt like a lifetime before his fingers made their way through Joe's dark hair. Softly pulling his head back so he could look him in the eyes. He closed his eyes when Joe's hand caressed his face and soon felt lips on his own. He responded instantly, opening his mouth as their tongues explored what they both desperately missed. Colby's hands slid down Joe's chest, starting to undo his button down shirt. Once Joe's shirt was open his lifted his arms so Joe could remove his own shirt. He kicked off his shoes as he undid his belt, felling Joe do the same as well. Colby felt Joe's hands reached under his bottom and lift him up, his legs going around his waist.

Joe carried Colby to his bed and gently placed him down before climbing on top of him. He could feel Colby's hardness through his boxers was they grinded into each other. He broke away from Colby's lips and started kissing down his neck and chest. Just as his hand was about to slip into Colby's boxers someone started knocking on the door, making them both jump up.

"Anoa'i, it's Hunter open up!" He yelled from the other side.

Joe sat there staring at the door before looking at Colby. "It's up to you, what do you want to do?"

Colby looked from the door to Joe as the knocking turned to pounding. He was completely unsure of what to do next.

**...**

**Notes: I know I said Monday but I'll have a new chapter up at the end of next week. After Raw, Main Event and Smackdown have all aired. Until next time :-) **


End file.
